


tales wrapped in envelopes

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [7]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Bickering, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, E-mail, Gen, Letters, M/M, Strong words, World Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: awalnya, andy hanya berniat mengabari pete saja. siapa sangka ia jadi harus menulis dua surat sekaligus; satu untuk pete dan satu untuk anak-anaknya.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, twenty one pilots dan secara general keseluruhan bandom (serta siapapun yang nantinya muncul dalam fanfiksi ini) bukan milik saya, melainkan milik diri sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing. Tulisan ini bersifat 100% fiksional dan non-profit. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini selain kelegaan batin dan kebahagiaan hati  ~~atas otp yang tidak akan pernah canon KRI~~.
>   * Bagian dari tetanggaverse. Bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi akan lebih masuk akal jika sudah membaca semua bagian verse karena banyak merujuk pada kejadian-kejadian lampau.  ~~iya saya promosi udah bakar aja~~
>   * Misfact dan inaccuracy. Mohon jangan segan mengoreksi saya. Kemungkinan besar ooc juga. Ya sudahlah.
>   * Fiksi ini berat di dialog.
>   * Special mention to [bel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13), sahabat saya meski belum pernah ketemu in person. Tanpa dia saya ga akan pernah nulis series ini, much less this particular work. Thanks so much bel! Lofya!
> 


“Aku dapat surat.”

Patrick menoleh dari layar laptopnya, berhenti mengedit foto dan ganti menatap Pete tepat di mata. Alis berkerenyit. Heran, jelas. “Surat?”

“Yeah,” angguk Pete, ikut duduk di sofa, ujung lututnya bersentuhan dengan paha Patrick. “Dari Andy.”

“Andy?” ulang Patrick. Terkejut. Matanya langsung membulat. Tangan dikibaskan, berusaha membuat gestur. “Kenapa pula dia mengirim surat?”

Pete menghela napas. Sreeek, segel amplop disobek, nyaring bunyinya. “Entahlah, Trick. Maksudku, ini _Andy_. 90% waktu yang kita habiskan bersamanya, kita tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Siapa tahu ia sedang bosan atau apalah.”

Sebanyak apapun Patrick ingin menyanggah, ia harus mengakui Pete benar. Andy sahabat lama mereka. Dan selama itu pula Patrick tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana pikirannya berjalan. Pete kenal Andy lebih lama—sudah sejak Pete masih 17 dan Andy masih 16—tapi bahkan ia mengaku tidak bisa menebak banyak soal Andy. Terlalu acak. Andy mungkin terlihat sebagai manusia yang simpel dan tidak neko-neko, tetapi sesungguhnya pria itu adalah embodimen hidup dari enigma, dari rahasia-rahasia alam. Hanya Tuhan yang benar tahu apa yang tersembunyi dalam pikirannya. Joe sedikit-banyak bisa menebak Andy, tapi ya sudah. Sebatas itu. _Menebak_ , bukan _tahu_.

Pete menarik keluar isi amplop. Secarik kertas—dan tiga lembar foto. Patrick mendekat ketika Pete menyelipkan foto ke depan surat, berniat melihatnya lebih dulu.

“Apa itu TARDIS?”

“Apa?”

“Benda di Doctor Who itu loh,” Pete memindahkan ketiga foto dan suratnya ke tangan kiri supaya Patrick bisa melihat lebih jelas. “Tahu kan? Yang fungsinya mirip mesin waktu.”

Patrick melihat foto yang dimaksud dan seketika menangkap apa yang Pete tanyakan.

“Uh, ya, sepertinya.”

“ _Man_ , apa yang Andy lakukan di photobooth TARDIS begini?” tanya Pete, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa tertarik. “Dan dia bawa sekantung belanjaan pula.”

Patrick tertawa. “Yang membuatku geli adalah, photobooth dengan model begini biasanya hanya ada di fan-con.”

“Lalu?” kening berkerut sedikit.

“Kau tidak berpikir kalau Andy di fan-con itu lucu?”

Pete mengendik. “Untuk apa dia datang ke fan-con. Acara macam itu dihadiri, uh, seperti gadis-gadis remaja dan sedikit lelaki.”

“Aku mana tahu, Pete. Kau yang bilang sendiri Andy tidak bisa dikira-kira.”

“Yap,” foto tersebut dikebelakangkan, ganti dijepit kelingking dan jari manis. Pete terkejut melihat foto selanjutnya. “Astaga. Patrick, lihat!”

Berhenti menatap Pete, Patrick sama terkejutnya melihat foto tersebut. Ia tertawa.

“Astaga,” ujarnya, suara bergetar dirambati gelak. “Foto ini sudah lama sekali!”

“Benar, kan?” Pete terkekeh. “Kenapa Andy mengirimi kita foto ini, coba?”

Foto terakhir tidak kalah mengejutkan.

Tawa Patrick mengeras begitu Pete menunjukkannya. “Oh Tuhan, Andy benar-benar sedang _niat_.”

“Apa isi suratnya?”

“Well, Sayang, aku belum membacanya. Apa kau sudah melihatku membacanya tadi?”

Patrick berdecak. “Berikan padaku,” suruhnya. Pete menurut. Tiga foto dan satu surat berpindah tangan dengan cepat. Ketika jemari Patrick membuka lipatan kertas, tinta hitam menyambutnya, tersebar hampir di seluruh kertas dalam bentuk huruf-huruf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**12/29/2016**

Hai, Pete.

Selamat tahun baru. Aku mengirimkan ini tepat tiga hari sebelum 2017, jadi kukira akan sampai padamu sekitar tanggal 4 Januari. Mungkin lebih telat. Tahun baru sudah terlewat, tapi ya sudah. Aku mana peduli.

Pertama-tama; aku tahu, menulis surat sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman. Tapi aku sedang keliling dunia saat ini (yeah, mewujudkan mimpi lama, bung), dan kuberitahu saja, mencari wi-fi itu susahnya setengah mati—kecuali kalau aku sedang menginap di hotel. Pakai koneksi sendiri pun tidak begitu efektif karena jaringannya seringkali jelek. Aku sudah mencobanya, oke. Jadi tidak usah menceramahiku soal tinggal di gua karena rupanya, yang sedang menikmati Big Ben ternyata adalah aku dan bukan kalian. Lmao.

Aku sedang di London saat ini. Tadinya aku ingin memulai dengan Amerika, tapi setelah kupikir lagi, lebih baik disimpan saja untuk terakhir. Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain jatuh cinta dengan tanah airmu sendiri setelah berbulan-bulan tersugesti kalau kau ingin tinggal di negara lain. (Teknisnya aku akan menjelajah benua Amerika dan bukannya USA saja, tapi kau mengerti lah pasti.) Dirty bilang Eropa cukup bagus untuk memulai—dan ya, kuakui London memang menawan. Mengelilingi banyak tempat membawa kenangan sendiri untukku. Oh, kebetulan kemarin ada fan-con. Iseng-iseng aku ikut menghadiri, meski sebetulnya aku bukan penggemar apa-apa selain Metallica (dan itu pun tidak ada di sana). Aku sempat berfoto di TARDIS. Kautahu, benda itu dari Doctor Who. Fotonya kukirimkan bersama surat ini.

Omong-omong, bagaimana keluargamu? Semuanya baik-baik saja? Kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi. Kasihani Joe, sobat. Dia bukan konselor pernikahan kalian. Jangan gerecoki dia dengan masalah kalian terus. (Kalau kalian bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku.)

Duduk di bus yang sepi dan berjalan lambat entah bagaimana mengingatkanku akan hari-hari kita dahulu. Saat kau dan aku masih tergabung band yang sama dan Patrick akan datang menonton kita dalam balutan pakaian yang terlalu besar untuknya. Kadang mengajak Joe juga. Aku kadang masih tidak percaya Joe sudah sesukses ini karena dulu dia cuma remaja dekil yang hobi nyimeng. Sama seperti kita—tanpa nyimengnya, kurasa. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak pernah berhenti menyayangkan penolakan Patrick untuk bergabung dengan band kita dulu. Suaranya bagus. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya mau menjadi penyanyi substitusi saja. Dia jelas-jelas punya bakat. Kudengar dia sekarang jadi fotografer lepas? Meh.

Patrick, kalau kau baca ini (99% dariku yakin Pete akan menunjukkannya padamu), aku mau bilang kalau kau itu bodoh sekali. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, tidak usah khawatir. Semoga karirmu dan Pete tetap stabil tanpa gangguan.

Aku menemukan banyak foto lama kita ketika mengorek semua data laptopku. Kukirimkan dua supaya kalian juga ikut nostalgia.

Oh. Bagaimana anak-anak kalian? Dallon, Brendon, dan Tyler. Apa aku benar? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat mereka bertiga. Tyler masih 7 tahun terakhir kali kita bertemu. Sekarang dia sudah 13, ya? Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Jaga mereka, Pete. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar kau dan Patrick menelpon Joe di tengah malam karena panik Tyler sakit demam. Berlebihan, tahu.

Kupikir surat ini sudah terlalu panjang. Aku akan mengakhirinya di sini. Karena aku sedang bertravel ria, kalian tidak bisa membalasku dengan surat lagi, tapi e-mailku masih aktif jadi kalau memang mau berkabar kirimkan saja ke sana. hurleyxvx@gmail.com. Akan kuperiksa tiap kali ada wi-fi. Ini tidak berarti aku lantas bakal beralih menggunakan e-mail saja—aku akan tetap mengirimi kalian surat dengan perkembangan jalan-jalanku, suka atau tidak. Bersiaplah.

xoxo,

Andrew Hurley.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Patrick tertawa begitu sampai di akhir surat. Dari balik bahunya, kepala Pete menyembul, penasaran.

“Apa?”

“Baca sendiri,” ujarnya, memberikan Pete kertas surat dari Andy. Pete mengambilnya dengan alis menurun.

Patrick menunggu Pete selesai sembari mengamati foto-foto yang Andy kirimkan. Merabanya pelan, kesat menyapa jemari di permukaan foto. Ia menoleh saat tawa ringan Pete menyapa pendengaran.

“Andy, bung, _Andy_ ,” katanya, menatap Patrick yang langsung mengerti.

“Yeah. Andy.” Patrick setuju. “Maksudku, apa-apaan?”

“Aku tahu! Setelah sekian lama kita hilang kontak, dia seenak pusar main kirim surat di abad 21,” dengus Pete, tapi mengukir senyum kecil. “Sudah berapa lama kita tidak mengobrol? Setahun? Dua? Kemudian dia tiba-tiba mengabari petualangannya di seluruh penjuru dunia lewat sebuah surat. _Surat_.” Senang rasanya melihat Patrick tergelak renyah akibat empasisnya pada kata surat. Pete tersenyum, mata melirik surat di tangannya, dan ia berhenti. Terdiam beberapa saat. “Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan Andy.” Ia kemudian berbicara sambil memandang Patrick, atensi terpusat penuh.

“Yeah?” Patrick mengangkat alis. “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Dia menuduhku sebagai si biang kerok dalam semua permasalahan kita.”

Ah. Tipikal. “Pete, tolong deh ya. Cuma karena itu? Kauharus ingat Andy memujiku—kau tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya kalau problemanya itu saja.”

“Dia menyebutmu bodoh.”

“Dia menyebutku berbakat dan memiliki suara bagus.”

“Oke, oke. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkan Andy untuk itu—tapi serius, Trick, kenapa Andy menyalahkanku?” protes Pete. “Yang berbuat bodoh selama ini kan _bukan_ _cuma_ aku!”

Patrick menjulingkan mata. “Ya, tapi sekitar 90% masalah kita terjadi karena tingkahmu. Jadi wajar kalau Andy mengasumsikan kau yang berbuat onar.” Konyol bagaimana bahasa mereka bekerja. Bahasa mereka, bahasa khusus yang hanya digunakan oleh Pete&Patrick sebagai satu orang dibandingkan dua. Di satu momen digunakan untuk canda tawa tapi detik selanjutnya mereka akan terlibat debat kusir entah tentang apa. Seperti sekarang.

“Kamu kok tidak mau disalahkan,” Pete mendengus, menatap Patrick keki. Iritasi emosi. “Kan tidak adil. Rumah tangga itu harusnya saling berbagi beban dan mencintai tanpa batas—bukan malah menyalahkan satu sama lain begini.” Bibirnya mengerucut.

 _Nah_ , Patrick membatin lelah. _Mulai deh, episode dramatik lainnya._ Ia berpaling, menarik napas dalam dengan senyum ironis dan menyisir rambut ketika matanya menangkap Dallon, berdiri canggung sedikit jauh dari mereka, siap untuk balik badan.

“Dall?” panggilnya. Pete menoleh, ikut sadar akan kehadiran lain di ruangan. Dallon tersenyum ragu.

“Uh,” ujarnya. “Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian.”

Patrick dan Pete sontak menggeleng bersamaan. “Tidak, tidak sama sekali,” koor keduanya. Sudah bersama selama lebih dari 15 tahun memang memberi mereka beberapa kebiasaan, yang paling menonjol adalah gestur mirip dan kemampuan untuk melengkapi kalimat satu sama lain. Munculnya sudah lama—sudah sejak mereka masih remaja. Jadi mereka sudah terbiasa. Joe dan Andy juga tahu, kok.

Senyum Dallon merekah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Entah kenapa, Pete curiga itu bukan karena Dallon lega dan lebih mengarah ke sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya, dengan Patrick.

“Oh, oke. Barusan aku mau bertanya kenapa tadi ada tukang pos.”

Pete mengerjap. “Karena Andy mengirim surat untukku.”

“... hah? Surat?” Dallon kedengaran terkejut. “Dari Paman Andy?”

“Iya.” Pete tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi begitu muncul di wajah anaknya. Patrick tersenyum, senang Dallon masih mengingat Andy. “Kenapa? Mau lihat?”

Mengangguk, Dallon berjalan mendekat. Pete bergeser untuk menyediakan sedikit ruang di sofa. Dallon kemudian duduk terapit antara Patrick dengan Pete ketika hendak melihat surat yang dimaksud.

“Nih,” ucap Pete, menyodorkan kertas surat beserta foto. Dallon menerimanya dengan kening berkerut.

Sunyi mengisi spasi waktu yang terlewati saat Dallon membaca suratnya, mata bergerak kanan-kiri memroses tulisan, sementara Pete dan Patrick merasa terhibur hanya dengan mengamati. Kemudian Dallon melihat foto yang ada tanpa bersuara. Ekspresi bingungnya perlahan dipecahkan senyum lebar.

“Wah,” katanya. “Ini keren! Eh—uh, Pop, kau keberatan kalau ini kubawa? Mau kutunjukkan ke Brendon dan Tyler.”

Pete mengulurkan tangan, lalu mengacak rambut Dallon pelan. “Tidak. Sana bawa, siapa tahu mereka kangen dengan Andy.” Ia menjawab. Patrick menatap hangat mereka berdua.

“Bagus!” seru Dallon, seringainya lebar lagi jenaka. “Terima kasih, Pop, kau memang yang terbaik.”

Tawa Patrick mengudara nyaman ketika Dallon menaiki tangga dengan tergesa, kentara sekali semangat untuk entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Pete tersenyum memerhatikan punggung Dallon mulai lenyap semakin jauh.

“Kaupikir dia punya rencana?” tanya Patrick. Pete beralih padanya.

“Tentu saja, Trick, mereka anak-anak kita. Mereka selalu punya sesuatu yang mengejutkan—kalau tidak begitu, bukan anakku.” Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada bercanda yang jelas, tentu saja.

Patrick mengangkat sebelah alis. “Jangan begitu, deh.”

“Cuma bercanda.” Pete angkat bahu. Kemudian senyumnya berubah jahil, penuh muslihat. “Nah, sampai di mana kita? Seingatku kita sedang _making out_ tadi.”

Patrick terkekeh, sudah sepenuhnya menduga sejak kemunculan senyum jahil Pete. “Ngibulmu kebangetan, kita kan sedang debat ketika Dallon menginterupsi.” Sekalipun ia bilang begitu, Patrick tetap tidak menolak dan malah menarik Pete lebih dekat, menciumnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 

* * *

 

Brendon dan Tyler berhenti dengan aktivitas masing-masing kala pintu didobrak Dallon.

“Hei!” teriak Dallon, bibir terpecah dalam senyum kuda. Matanya diisi bintang; berbinar senang. “Kalian harus lihat ini!”

“Ya, tapi mungkin kau bisa membuka pintu dengan normal lain kali,” Brendon menyahut. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari pembaringannya. Malas, satu earphone diturunkan dari telinga kanan. “Tidak usah menjerit gila begitu.”

“Duh, Brendon, adikku sayang, tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk semua _bullshit_ mu itu.” Dallon menatapnya sinis. Ia menghampiri Tyler di depan ranjang, duduk di sampingnya. Kamar Brendon sudah menjadi markas tidak resmi mereka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kebanyakan, itu karena kamar Brendon adalah yang paling luas di antara kamar mereka bertiga. Sebagian lainnya adalah karena Dallon dan Tyler hobi mengganggu Brendon—apalagi kalau ada kaitannya dengan Ryan.

Tyler menutup komik yang sedang ia baca, menjatuhkannya ke atas paha. “Apa?”

“Hah?”

“Kau punya sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan. Apa?”

Mengerjap, Dallon berpikir sejenak sebelum tahu apa yang dimaksud. “Oh, ya,” ia terburu-buru menunjukkan suratnya ke Tyler. “Lihat ini. Ini menakjubkan, _dude_ , serius.”

Tyler menerimanya sambil mengernyit. “Ini... surat?” Makin keheranan saat Dallon mengangguk semangat. “Apa spesialnya?”

“Kau ingat Paman Andy?”

Ranjang bergoyang heboh. Brendon ribut bangun, menengok Dallon dan Tyler dari atas. “Paman Andy? Yang dulu sering ke sini?”

“Iya,” Dallon mengangguk. “Yang membuatmu takut waktu kau masih 6 tahun. Ingat? Kau lari-lari keliling rumah tidak mau digendong olehnya. Padahal tidak dikejar sama sekali.”

Tyler tertawa. Muka Brendon langsung memerah. “Diam. Itu cerita lama, tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Lagi pula, kita waktu itu belum lama diadopsi, Dall—kaupikir aku akan langsung membiarkan orang asing menyeramkan menggendongku?”

“Bodo. Masih lucu begitu.”

“Kau bajingan.” Brendon menyembur tajam, tapi tidak benar memaksudkannya. Dallon sudah terlalu hapal. Mereka sudah melakukan ini terlalu sering untuk dihitung. Diulang-ulang seperti sinetron yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Keluarga ini memang aneh. Semua hobi mendramatisir keadaan. Orangtua dan anak tidak ada bedanya.

Dallon menatap Brendon, datar. “Kau jalang.”

“Well, kau—“

“Serius? Kalian akan bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing _sekarang_?” Tyler geleng-geleng. Tidak peduli dengan bisikan Brendon tentang _dia yang mulai_ atau decakan Dallon. Sebagai gantinya, Tyler mulai membaca surat yang dimaksud. Makin lama makin tertarik. Dallon mengamati seiring senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya.

“Ty?” panggil Brendon. Dallon mendesis pelan.

“Diam. Dia sedang membaca.” Kalimat itu dihadiahi sekilas lirikan sinis dari Brendon, yang kemudian menyempilkan kepalanya di antara kepala dan bahu Tyler, berusaha ikut membaca. Tyler menoyornya sedikit keras.

“Nanti juga kuberi,” keluh Tyler, tapi senyumnya nyata. “Sabar sedikit lah. Tidak usah nemplok begitu.”

Brendon manyun. Sungguh Dallon tidak peduli.

“Tunggu, Papa pernah menjadi vokalis di band Pop?”

Dallon mengerjap. “Dari yang Paman Andy tuliskan, sepertinya iya. Tapi hanya vokalis cadangan.”

“What the fuck.” Brendon menimpali, mata lebar. “Vokalis _cadangan_? Kau bercanda?”

“Entah.” Dallon mengendik. Brendon menatap tidak percaya.

“Aku mau bacaaaaa!” rengek Brendon, menggapai-gapai kertas penuh ingin. Tyler lincah berkelit—tidak merasa terganggu sekalipun digerecoki begitu. Matanya tetap terfokus pada tulisan.

Brendon menyerah meski masih penasaran setengah mati.

Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ketika Tyler selesai membaca surat. Ia menoleh ke Dallon, bibir tertarik lebar dari satu sudut ke sudut lain, berkata dengan gembira, “Ini brilian!”

“Aku tahu,” Dallon terdengar bangga sekali. “Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya.”

Brendon, telah lama penasaran dan kesal menunggu, langsung merebut kasar kertas di tangan Tyler. Ia membaca cepat—awalnya. Matanya bergerak lebih lambat kalimat per kalimat. Dallon tahu setelah menyelesaikannya, Brendonlah yang akan menyeringai paling lebar.

“Kau bercanda?!” seru Brendon, mengacungkan surat tersebut begitu selesai. Kan. Apa katanya. “Orang ini tahu tentang Pop dan Papa!” Ia melompat dari kasur. Terjun ke samping kiri Tyler, pantatnya mendarat keras di karpet bulu yang sudah lama buluk. Belum dicuci.

Dallon ikut tersenyum penuh konspirasi. “Lebih baik lagi Bren—orang ini _sahabat lama_ Pop. Ada kemungkinan kita bisa mencari tahu darinya tanpa perlu dicurigai; beda dengan Paman Joe. Dan lihat ini.” Disodorkannya tiga lembar foto.

Brendon meraihnya dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Ekspresinya berubah melihat foto-foto tersebut. “Oh Tuhan,” desahnya pelan, menaruh foto yang sudah dilihat ke belakang sampai foto pertama muncul kembali di depan. “ _Oh Tuhan_. Foto-foto ini emas murni!” Ia menatap Dallon gembira.

“Aku tahu.”

Penasaran, Tyler mengambil-alih foto-foto itu dari tangan Brendon. Dilihat secara saksama. Ketika sampai pada foto ketiga, Tyler juga tersenyum. Tidak bertahan lama, bagaimanapun. Senyumnya pudar ditelan alis yang mengerut. Seolah baru sadar akan sesuatu.

“Uh, kalian tahu kalau remaja-remaja lain tidak melakukan hal begini, kan?” tanya Tyler, suaranya pelan. Sedikit ragu. Kalau diteliti, akan terdengar antusiasmenya terkubur emosi-emosi lain. Ia menatap kedua kakaknya bimbang. “Kita jadi semacam terobsesi sekarang. Itu tidak wajar.”

Brendon berdecak. Disenggolnya bahu Tyler cukup keras, tapi tidak terlalu keras hingga terkesan cari ribut. “Remaja lain tidak diadopsi pasangan sesama jenis, Ty. Akui saja kita ini memang tidak normal sedari awal. Toh tidak ada yang memaksamu ikut kami kok—kalau kau menolak berpartisipasi, aku dan Dallon ya tidak apa-apa.” Dallon mengangguk menyetujui.

“Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau ikut, aku cuma mengingatkan saja,” Tyler menggerutu. Sebal juga Brendon membicarakan hal ini seolah ia dan Dallon sedang dalam misi suci dan Tyler sangat bodoh untuk menolak terlibat ketika sesungguhnya, benar deh, intinya tidak seserius itu. Tidak mendekati sama sekali. “Jadi sekarang bagaimana?”

Brendon angkat bahu. “Kita kirim e-mail lah. Paman Andy mencantumkannya, kenapa tidak kita gunakan?” Kakinya bergerak menendang kaki Dallon. Lumayan keras. “Gih, buat balasannya. Bilang kita butuh bantuan.”

Dallon mengaduh. “Dengan sikap seperti itu? Maaf saja, tapi aku ogah. Kenapa tidak kau yang buat?”

“Ma-laaas~ Banyak protes hih. Kamu yang paling tua, kamu yang tanggung jawab. Sudah, sana buatkan. Lebih cepat lebih baik.” Ditendang lagi.

Dallon melotot, mengusap kakinya halus. Adik kurang ajar. “Kalau kau tidak mentraktirku es krim habis ini akan kurusak gitarmu, awas saja.” Ancaman kosong, Brendon pasti tahu, tapi Dallon bangkit dan menatapnya sengit jadi harusnya ada impak barang sedikit. Harusnya.

Namun Brendon tidak tampak terpengaruh. “Seperti kau berani saja. Papa akan marah besar begitu tahu,” cibirnya. Ia lantas mengerang kesal ketika Dallon diam di tempat dan menolak bergerak. “Iya, iya, kubelikan pakai tabunganku. Sana! Sudah berengsek, manja pula. Kakak macam apa.”

Tyler mengamati seperti biasa. Lelah dengan drama, ia menarik napas dalam, mengembuskannya kuat sambil memutar mata malas.

Dallon sebetulnya sudah terbiasa dengan mulut bangsat Brendon, jadi kakinya yang berderap disentak-sentak sepanjang langkah keluar itu tidak berarti apa-apa. “Kau yang berengsek!” teriaknya, sebelum membanting pintu kamar Brendon. Dia tidak marah. Kalau Brendon menganggapnya begitu, baguslah. (Tyler tidak mempan lagi dipancing drama picisan begini. Dia gampang jijik. Bilangnya sih, alergi orang tolol.)

Berjalan santai, Dallon memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Angin berembus dari jendela yang terbuka. Ruangan dipenuhi semilir sejuk dan aroma campur-aduk khas Dallon, semacam tanda teritori kalau mau disamakan dengan singa. Dallon cuma tidak mengencingi kamarnya supaya ada bau tertentu.

Ia mengambil laptop yang terbaring di atas meja belajar, membawanya ke atas kasur. Duduk. Laptop dibuka, dinyalakan. Loading program. Begitu semua siap, Dallon langsung membuka browsernya, meluncur ke salah satu situs penyedia layanan bertukar surat elektronik.

Dallon menulis cukup lama. Tiap kata dipikirkan matang-matang.

 

 

 

* * *

  
**Kepada:** hurleyxvx@gmail.com

 **Subjek:** Bantuan...?

 

Halo, Paman Andy.

Ini Dallon. Uh, anak angkat Patrick dan Pete. Brendon dan Tyler ingin aku mengirimimu ini setelah membaca suratmu untuk Pop. Bukannya aku keberatan, sih.

Jadi, uh, aku tahu kita tidak begitu dekat karena aku sering menghindarimu dulu dan Brendon sempat takut padamu ketika dia masih 6 tahun, tapi itu dulu. Tolong jangan benci kami karena itu.

Jujur saja, aku kurang pandai berbasa-basi. Brendonlah yang jago melakukannya. Tapi kalau dia yang menulis surat ini, nanti akan jadi terlalu panjang dan penuh hal tidak penting. Sama ketika dia berusaha mendekati pacarnya saat ini (yang juga anak tetangga kami), Ryan. Pada akhirnya malah Ryan yang ambil langkah pertama sebab Brendon terlalu pengecut untuk sekadar bilang 'suka'. Banyak drama segala, pula.

Uh. Anyway.

Apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang Pop dan Papa di suratmu selanjutnya? Mungkin surat tersendiri untuk kami sebagai balasan e-mail ini? Beberapa foto kalian ketika muda akan jadi sangat bagus. Kedengarannya agak aneh, aku tahu, tapi. Yah. Kami hanya mau mengenal orangtua kami lebih jauh lagi. Dan maaf kalau permintaannya terlalu banyak. Hehe.

Kuharap liburanmu keliling dunia menakjubkan, Paman. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin melakukannya juga.

Salam hangat,

Dallon. (dan Brendon dan Tyler.)

 

* * *

 

Dallon membaca alamat surelnya tiga kali sebelum menekan tombol kirim.

**Author's Note:**

> HALOOOOO SAYA KEMBALI DI BANDOM DENGAN VERSE AMPAS INI SIAPA YANG KANGEN HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE /disula
> 
> ya. anyway. multichapter!! ternyata au ini mendapat multichapter kawans. sungguh gerakan yang tidak terduga. however, saya bukan author yang terkenal konsisten mengupdate fanfiksinya, jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap sama fik ini ya. kemungkinan discontinuenya lebih dari 90%. kalau suatu hari fanfiksi ini benar selesai, end, ingatkan saya untuk tumpengan.
> 
> tadinya saya mau bikin andy sebagai sepupunya pete, much like joe sepupunya patrick. tapi nanti jadi monoton dong. kemudian saya brainstorming lagi andy enaknya jadi apa dan bagaimana munculnya di verse ini. lalu kesamber ide fanfik ini. maka saya tulislah (dengan super-duper lelet karena diselingi nyanyi-nyanyi dan ngemil dan tiduran). harusnya ini selesai kemarin karena dugaan saya words chapter satunya bakal mentok di 600-an. this is an introduction afterall. ternyata malah jebol lagi karena trio macan maksa nampakin diri dari awal. ya sudah. mau bagaimana lagi.
> 
> tbh sampai sekarang saya ga punya plot pasti untuk fanfiksi ini. mungkin suatu hari akan terabaikan karena saya males atau karena beneran ga tau dilanjutnya gimana. wks. makanya jangan berharap /DIPANCUNG. but i had so much fun writing this and i really hope i will come out with a plot, even if a basic one. ini kesempatan saya meneliti keluarga stump-wentz lebih jauh lagi  ~~meski saya harusnya lebih memunculkan keluarga iero-way karena wOY PETERICK MULU INI FRERARD GA JELAS BANGET NASIBNYA GIMANA~~. maaf. saya super-sampah soal peterick kalau belum tahu. oh, emailnya andy saya ambil dari username twitternya btw. dia memang belum muncul secara fisik di sini tapi debutnya ga akan lama kok.  ~~asal saya ga ngaret nulisnya.~~
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
